Goodbye
by Andie01
Summary: Her best friend is leaving her for the main roster. She receives a very good goodbye. One Shot


"Shouldn't you be with your boy," his voice rumbles as he strums his guitar.

"Kassius likes to get in the zone before a match," I mumble, my eyes closed as my head rests against the wall behind me. "He prefers that I not be around. Plus, after your match I won't be able to listen to you anymore."

"You think that, do ya?"

"I know so," I smirk peeking over at the man. "People are staring at us again."

"Because they think we're screwing each other."

"You wish," I snort. "What are you going to do without me up there on the main roster."

"I'll be a lonely, lonely man," he grins.

As a general worker backstage, people tend to overlook me. Elias tended to be a loner who only wanted the company of his guitar. Our friendship started out of nowhere. After a particularly hectic night I hid myself away on an equipment box when the sound of strumming washed over me. His deep voice singing soothed my frazzled nerves until I could face the rest of the night. Afterwards I would seek out the man any time my nerves got the best of me, sitting quietly nearby. Each night moving closer, feeling he was simply tolerating my presence. Then one night, he spoke. Asking about my reasoning for seeking him out regularly. Our quiet conversations built our relationship quickly. I sealed our friendship by confiscating his stolen guitar from some pranksters who had intended to send the man into a panic, which had happened until I returned it.

"You know I will be, Harper," he rumbles against my ear pulling me from my thoughts. "You're the only one I trust." A barely concealed shiver runs down my spine as his voice drops even lower. His singing may soothe my nerves but when his voice drops it does something entirely different to me.

"I know," I smile wrapping an arm around his neck in an awkward sideways hug. "I'm going to miss you. You don't leave for a few days maybe we can get together and have a proper goodbye."

"Maybe."

"What have I told you about flirting with my girl," Kassius smiles as he approaches.

"Not my fault I do it better than you."

"I'm better at other things," Kassius smirks. Pressing a quick kiss to my lips he disappears through the curtain.

"How would he know," Elias smirks handing over his guitar. "Keep her safe."

"Always do," I call as he picks up the prop guitar he had made for after the match.

X

"Harper," Kassius whispers.

"Hmmm," I sigh contently, drawing patterns across his bare chest.

"What's the deal with Elias?"

"Work is hectic. He's my calm spot. Him and that damn guitar soothe me."

"And the shiver?"

"What?"

"I'm not blind. He whispers in your ear and a shiver runs down your spine."

"Don't…" I start sitting up.

"I'm confident enough in our relationship to know you're not cheating despite the rumors circulating backstage."

"Never."

"I trust that you will never let him cross a line. But he does more than soothe your nerves, Baby."

"No."

"Every time you spend time with him you become extra passionate. Don't try to argue while you're sitting naked in our bed after… There was a lot of passion there."

"If you have a problem with our sex life, you should just say so."

"I have no problem reaping the rewards," he shrugs. "Hey," he chuckles as I drop my head. "It's perfectly fine to have fantasies. Just tell me. Is it what he says to you?"

I shake my head.

"What?"

"It's his voice," I whisper, meeting his eyes shyly.

"Go on."

"When he leans in and whispers in my ear his already deep voice drops and it just does something to me."

"Like what," he questions, his fingers trail up my bare thigh.

"Are you getting turned on by this?"

"Learning something new to turn on my girl? Absolutely. Now come here," he beckons. "I think there's still some extra passion I need to reap."

X

"Morning," I smile as I shuffle into the kitchen to find Kassius seated at the table.

"Good morning," Kassius smiles leaning in to kiss me. "How was your night."

"Amazing," I grin.

"I concur," he grins, his hand slipping under the hem of his shirt I'm wearing. "But I think I have something planned that will top it."

"What is that?"

"You'll see," he grins as a knock sounds at the door.

"Tell me," I breath.

"Nope," he smiles squeezing my ass before heading towards the door.

"Kassius."

"Stay there."

"I'm only listening because I'm famished," I call after him, picking at his plate of breakfast as I slide into his vacated seat.

"Hey Harp," a deep voice rumbles against my ear.

"Elias," I breathe trying to hide the shiver travelling down my spine. "What are you doing here?"

"Kass invited me. Seems you have been keeping a secret from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I state hating the hitch in my voice as his beard grazes against my neck.

"You don't? We'll see about that," he chuckles gripping me under the armpits and pulling me to my feet. "Come on. Your boy wants this done in the living room."

"Kassius what…"

Elias' hand slides over my mouth. "Your girl says she doesn't know what I'm talking about."

"And you believe her," he questions from his reclined position on the couch.

"Nope."

"Good. She's always been a horrible liar. Don't expect her to change now."

Elias's free arm wraps around me under my breasts pulling me back against his chest and I realize he's shirtless. "You want to try that again? Have you or have you not been keeping a secret from me?"

"Elias…" I start muffled by his hand.

"Yes or no," he growls against my ear.

Swallowing thickly, I nod as his hand slides from my mouth.

"Yes? What might that be?"

"I…I…"

"You what?"

"It's your voice."

"What about it, Baby?"

"It…It…" I can't concentrate past the heat growing between my thighs.

"Stop stuttering and tell him," Kassius smiles, his hands folded behind his head.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Your voice turns me on," I rush.

"Is that so?"

I nod, clenching my legs together.

"I think I should check," he growls, nipping the shell of my ear. "What do you think, Kass?"

"If Harper wants it," he smiles meeting my eyes.

"Kash?"

"One-time offer. Take advantage or don't."

"What do you say, Harp? Your man trusts me, do you?"

I nod.

"I can't hear you," he rumbles his hand sliding down my side, his calloused fingers stroking along my thigh.

"Yes," I breathe. "Please. Yes."

He releases a groan as his fingers slide around to the inside of my thigh and through the wetness there. "Damn Harp. You weren't lying."

"Have you heard your damn voice," I chuckle. "Damn phone sex operator couldn't match that."

"Call many phone sex lines?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Maybe later," he chuckles, nipping along my neck. One finger slipping up to graze across my clit.

"Fuck," I gasp.

"Sensitive, Harp?"

"Mmmmmm."

"You want me to continue?"

"Just keep fucking talking."

"Why? Do you want to get off?"

"Yes."

"You're just going to come undone with another man in front of your boyfriend?"

"He saw me come undone plenty of times last night."

"Mmmm," he murmurs increasing the pressure on my clit. "So you're just a little whore. You're only worried about your own pleasure."

"Only at the moment," I groan, my orgasm a breath away. "Fuck Elias."

"Think you can hold off for my cock?"

"No. The only one who gets to enjoy my pussy is my man," I groan stepping away.

Kassius growls in agreement from his place, palming his own cock through his shorts.

"Okay," he states. "I thought you…"

I press a finger to his lips, "Damn that voice. I have other options." Dragging my hand down his chest to cup him through his jeans. "That is if you want them."

"They are all great options I can tell you from personal experience."

He nods, dragging the shirt up and over my head.

"What do want, E?"

"On your knees."

"I have a better idea," I grin tugging him towards the coffee table. Kneeling on the table, my back to Kassius. My fingers deftly working the fly of his jeans, sliding them down his thighs. "This is gonna be better for everyone involved." Lowering myself down to run my tongue along his shaft.

His head falls back, fingers curling in my hair. "Don't be a tease. Suck," he orders and I don't suppress the shiver for once.

Following his orders, I wrap my lips around him, hollowing out my cheeks drawing a groan from the man.

"Damn, Harper. That mouth is amazing," his voice dropping even lower as his hips pump against me.

"I know right," Kassius sighs, his fingers slipping into my folds. "Thanks for the prep work, man."

"Shut up," Elias growls.

I groan as Kassius pushes inside me, his pace matching Elias'.

The room grows silent other than the grunts and pants of the two men and my whimpers of pleasure.

"Harper," Elias moans, hips stuttering.

I deep throat him, swallowing.

"Fuck," he groans shooting his seed down my throat.

"Are you taking a break there," Kassius growls, yanking me up against his chest. "My girl still needs us."

"Do you still need me, Baby?"

"No," I groan, pressing a kiss to the side of Kassius' throat. "But you're a great addition."

"Let me see you come apart, Baby," he growls, his fingers sliding against my clit. "Give me something to think about on those long lonely nights on the main roster."

"Fuck," I groan clamping around Kassius.

"There it is," Elias grins nipping my bottom lip. "Beautiful."

"So beautiful," Kassius pants cupping my face turning it to the side. Pulling his face down to mine I capture his lips swallowing his strangled groan as his own orgasm overtakes him. "Love you, Harpie," he gasps.

"Love you," I breathe. "Elias?"

"Hmmm," he hums.

Turning from Kassius, "Thank you."

"Baby, this is a day I will write songs about." Yanking his jeans up around his hips, he presses one last kiss to my lips.

"I want a signed copy of the original lyrics," I smirk.

"Deal."

"Goodbye, Elias."

"Goodbye Harper. Kassius," he nods.

"So," I chuckle as the door closes behind Elias turning to Kassius. "Does this mean you're ready to share me with the world?"

"Share you? No. It is time to tell everyone about this," he smiles pressing a kiss to my knuckle behind my engagement ring.


End file.
